Bendita La Luz
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! aki con un songfic de regalo para todos los k me leen. Espero que les guste n.n. R&R Yohko B.


**Cancion: Bendita La Luz**

**Artista: Mana Feat. Juan Luis Guerra.**

**Album: Amar es compartir.

* * *

**

**Bendita la Luz.**

By: Yohko Bennington.

Sakura recogio sus cosas del pupitre, preparandose para ir al trabajo de medio tiempo. El viento revolvio su pelo al salir al patio. Camino deprisa hacia su auto, entrando todos los libros en el asiento trasero. Se detuvo antes de entrar cuando vio la escena.

**Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí…**

Alli estaba el, como siempre riendo con sus amigos. Sakura sintio como su corazon se encogia y las ganas de llorar empezaban aflorar. Un año, todo un bendito año enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera notaba su existencia. Se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y entro a su auto.

**Bendita la coincidencia…**

Mientras manejaba, la castaña recordo la primera vez que habia visto a Shaoran Li. Se habia quedado sin aire al pasar por su lado. Era el chico mas apuesto de toda la universidad, según ella. Y la verdad que no mentia, tenia el pelo castaño, un cuerpo que cualquier otro envidiaria, pero lo que mas atraia de su fisico eran sus profundos ojos ambar.

**Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí…**

Para la chica, desde ese dia todo cambio. Y decidio averiguarlo todo sobre el. Hasta ahora lo que sabia era que venia de China, vivia solo en un apartamento cerca de la universidad y que estaba en su tercer año de leyes. Era todo lo que sabia.

**Bendita sea tu presencia…**

Pero ella estaba conciente de que andar averiguando la vida de los demas no era muy digno que se diga. Asi que decidio ir acercandose poco a poco a su ambiente. Nunca habia hablado con el, aun teniendo oportunidades valiosas, pero era muy timida, y la voz se le iba cada vez que intentaba decirle algo. Y el no le ayudaba en nada. Por alguna extraña razon, cuando ella estaba cerca, silenciosa, solo escuchandole hablar, el ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Y eso le molestaba y le dolia mucho.

**Bendito dios por encontrarnos en el camino…**

Quizas el no tenia ningun interes en ella. Pero al menos un "hola" hubiera sido apreciado. Incluso sus compañeros notaban su presencia, con solo mirarle pasar de cerca, pero el ni eso le dirigia.

Se sentia frustrada y vacia. Que habia hecho ella para merecer tanta soledad. Nunca habia conocido el amor de dos, por que siempre se enamoraba sola…como ahora. Por tonta, por no aprender del pasado, seguia tropesandose con la misma maldita piedra una y otra vez.

**Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino…**

Mientras descansaba un poco de las clases,decidio ir hasta la cafeteria. Tenia que pasar por un pequeño elevado para llegar. A mitad de camino, el venia de lado contrario, cerca de la media pared. Paso por su lado ignorandole de nuevo.

**Bendita la luz**

**Bendita la luz de tu mirada...desde el alma..**

Para Sakura ese fue el colmo y no aguanto mas, ya habia aguantado sufieciente tiempo su desprecio, asi que giro hasta llegar a el, su furia se elevo mas al el seguir ignorandola.

**Benditos ojos que me esquibaban…**

- ¡Por que lo haces!- le grito con rabia.

Shaoran casi salta del susto- ¿Disculpe?- dijo intentando recordar lo que le habian dicho.

- Por que eres asi ¿acaso piensas que eres mejor que los demas?-

**simulaban desde que me ignoraban…**

Shaoran fruncio el ceño confundido- Perdon señorita no se a que se refiere…-

- No lo sabes- dijo ella cada vez mas frustrada por que ni siquiera el la miraba- Yo no se que hice mal, por que me ignoras… por que…por que…no puedo entender tanta frialdad- la voz le temblaba, intentaba no llorar.

El ambarino entendia nada, pero esa chica lo habia llamado frio y lo acusaba de algo sin siquera el conocerla- Escucheme señorita, yo no se que es lo que le pasa o quien la envio, pero dejeme en paz y busquese algo que hacer- dijo algo molesto sacando el baston para guiarse en el camino.

**Y de repente sostienes la mirada…**

Sakura se quedo sorprendida…un baston… un baston para…ciegos- E-eres…- susurro en un hilillo de voz. Las lagrimas empezaron a mojar su rostro, mientras el se alejaba, y ella estaba parada alli asimilando la noticia.

Por eso la ignoraba, por que fue tan silenciosa que nunca noto que ella estaba alli escuchandolo, por eso no la saludaba, no podia verla. Ahora se sentia horrible, por que la primera vez que habia hablado con el, solo supo reclamarle algo que el ni siquiera sabia, ni tenia la culpa de ello. Lo habia arruinado todo. Lo peor es que… el piensa que se estaba burlando de el… no se podia imaginar la vida tan dificil que debe llevar…

¿El que el fuera ciego cambiaba las cosas?

**Bendito dios por encontranos en el camino…**

No. Sus sentimientos hacia el ahora eran mas profundos. Decidida lo alcanzo al final del elevado.

- Espera-

El se detuvo y suspiro con pesar ¿y ahora que queria?

- Espera Shaoran por favor-

**Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino…**

-Como sabes mi nombre- dijo el sorprendido- ah ya se el que te envio a fastidiarme debio darte el dato- dijo en son de burla.

Ella nego fuerte con su cabeza, pero al recordar que el no podia notar eso- ¡No, nadie me envio te lo juro!-

**Bendita la luz…**

- Esta bien señorita, ya paso todo, ya puede irse, yo no me molestare ya estoy acostumbrado- le djo cordial.

Sakura se quedo sin habla al oirlo hablarle asi. Despues de todo sus sospechas eran ciertas. Al ver que el empezaba a caminar de nuevo, le detuvo sujentadole el brazo- Por favor, escuchame solo un segundo- le suplico.

**Bendita la luz de tu mirada…**

- Bien- dijo dirijiendo su mirada a donde creia que estaba Sakura.

- Empecemos desde el principio- dijo ya soltandole y respirando profundo- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, estudio en esta universidad ya en mi segundo año de periodismo. Hace un año que te vi pasar por mi lado, desde ese dia quise conocerte mejor- obviando que se enamoro, por que de seguro si pensaria que se estaba burlando de el- Pero me temo que soy muy timida, y nunca tuve el valor de decirte "hola", asi que solo me acercaba sin decir nada. Pense que eso seria sufieciente para que tu dieras el paso, pero nunca lo hiciste, asi que pense que me ignorabas por alguna razon- suspiro- Ahora me doy cuenta de lo depistada y tonta que soy, nunca me di cuenta de que tu…no podias verme. Lo siento tanto, no era mi intencion gritarte asi, ni molestarte. Perdoname- djo agustiada.

**Oh gloria divina de esta suerte…**

- Señorita Kinomoto esta perdonada- dijo sonriendole.

Sakura sintio que las rodillas le fallaron cuando hizo ese gesto- ¿D-de verdad?-

- Claro. Ahora si me disculpa debo irme- dijo el estrechandole la mano, ella la tomo poniendo toda roja, suerte que el no podia verla- Un placer conocerla de una manera poco cotidiana. Hasta luego-

**Y de encontrarte justo ahi en medio del camino…**

- A-adios- se despidio ella- ¡E-espera!- le detuvo de nuevo- ¿Podemos…ser amigos?- sabia que habia arruinado su primera oportunidad, pero empezaria por lo mas basico hasta que tuviera confianza en ella, y poder confesarle su amor.

**Gloria al cielo de encontarte ahora llevarte mi soledad…**

- Por supuesto-

Sakura sientio la alegria calentar su corazon- Te acompaño-

**y coincidir en mi destino en el mismo destino….**

Termino de alistarse justo cuando tocaban la puerta. Ella abrio y le saludo con una beso en los labios.

- ¿Estas lista?-

- Si, solo voy por mi bolso-

**Bendita la luz…**

**Bendita la luz de tu mirada…**

Cuando Sakura regreso de buscar su bolso, vio a Shaoran sentado en el auto, pero en el lado del conductor.

- ¿Qué haces de ese lado?- dijo acercandose al auto.

- Esta vez yo manejo- dijo el.

Ella rio- ¿Estas loco? Nos mataremos al doblar la esquina-

**Bendita mirada oh oh..**

**Bendita mirada desde el alma…**

- Vamos, confia en mi- ela le miro con duda- Yo confio en ti-

Sakura suspiro resignada. Ya que le iba hacer, cuando se le metia una cosa en la cabeza, nadie se la sacaba. Subio al auto, y el puso el auto en marcha, solo que de riversa, lo que provoco que se fueran unos metros atrás y ella gritara con todos sus pulmones.

**Tu mirada oh oh…**

El rio divertido de imaginarse la cara de susto de su novia- Solo estaba bromeando-

- No fue gracioso- le reclamo.

- Ya no lo vuelvo hacer- siguio divertido.

- Preferiria que me dieras la llaves y manejo yo-

- No seas malita, te dije que iria yo- dijo haciendo puchero.

No se pudo resistir a esa carita y se encomendo a todos los santos- esta bien-

**Bendita bendita bendita mirada…**

Esta vez el coche fue hacia delante como debia ser. Sakura se encargaba de guiarlo por las calles, sin poder evitar reir por dentro ante la situacion. Quien iba decirle que encontraria alguien como Shaoran, que el le corresponderia, y la haria la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo. No importaba que el no pudiera verla, por que la miraba con los ojos del alma. El le enseñaba cosas, a las que nunca le presto atencion antes, y la habia convertido en una mejor persona.

Lo amaba tanto. Y gracias a el nunca mas estaria sola. Nunca mas. No importaba como se habian conocido, lo importante es que se conocieron, y a partir de ese dia, nunca mas se separaron.

**Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz…**

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo el de improvisto mientras caminaban por el parque.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, sorprendida por lo que habia dicho- ¿Q-que dijiste?-

- Lo he estado pensando, y yo quiero que seas mi esposa- dijo ya frente a ella.

- D-de verdad-

El asintio.

**Tu mirada oh oh…**

- ¡Si me quiero casar contigo!- dijo a punto de llorar por la emocion, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, para luego basar a un tierno beso.

- Gracias Sakura por todo lo que me das-

- Gracias a ti…por estar conmigo-

**-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**

Wuajaja otro mas. Mi regalito de año nuevo. Para que se entretengan mientras publiko otra vez jojo. Diran ustedes que me he cojido con Mana, pero es k oi esa cancion, luego vi el video y dije: yo tengo k hacer un songfic con esa cancion. Y aki esta, un SS esta vez, ya que el otro fue ET, para equilibrar. Tierno no? Espero que les alla gustado.

Feliz Año 2007. Que todos sus deseos y metas se puedan cumplir en este nuevo año. Yo por mi parte seguire entreteniendoles con cada cosa k se me ocurra.

**Yohko Bennington.**

**n.n**


End file.
